The Mighty Ducks My Way
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: AU Lets go all the way back to the begining shall we? The story is the Mighty Ducks first movie with an extra character, Su Granger. Adam Banks best friend and a hawk. What will happen when she's part of the story?
1. Chapter 2

The Mighty Ducks My Way

Summary, Su Granger Is Adam Bank's best friend. They live right next to each other and play on the Hawks together. Until the day they get moved to the D5 or known as the Ducks. Basically it's the original movie with an added character. So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 3

The Mighty Ducks My Way

"Hey Adam!" Su Granger yelled at her best friend Adam Banks. She skated over to his house, which wasn't very far, because the houses were next door to each other. Adam as usual was practicing for hockey. Sometimes he really needed a life.

"Hey Su, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is the tryouts for the hawks today! Duh!" Adam chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He said.

"Easy for you to say your not a girl!"

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?"

"Because no girl has every made the Hawks before!"

"Your at the same skill level as me, if I make the team then you have to too."

"Thanks Adam, you're a great best friend."

"What can I say, I'm awesome." They both laughed.

"The great thing about practice is I can push Mcgill to the ground and blame it on hockey!" Su said.

"I still don't get why you to hate each other."

"I still don't get why your friends with him, you act like a bully when your with him."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"For you to being best friends you sure fight a lot." They turned around to see Mr. Banks behind them.

"Hello Su, you need a ride to the arena?"

"Why thank you Mr. Banks." Once they got to the arena Mr. Banks starting lecturing Adam about doing well and blah blah. Su always felt bad for Adam because his dad pushes him way to much.

"Now do well Adam, and you as well Su. I'll pick you too up at 4:00, ok?"

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"You ready?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry about your Dad, Adam, you're going to do fine." She said putting a friendly arm around his shoulder.

"How do you know?" He asked

"Call it best friend intuition." They shared a laugh and walked into the arena.

(So what do you guys think? Please R and R. I do not own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them.)


	3. Chapter 4

The Mighty Ducks My Way

Everyone was on the ice waiting for Coach Reilly to come out. Su was getting a lot of looks because she was the only girl there.

"Well well look who's here, I think you have the wrong place Su. Cheerleading is next door." That got a lot of laughs from the guys.

"Oh, then what are you doing here McGill, because last time I checked your weren't tough enough to play hockey!" She spat back. McGill's face turned bright red.

"Your gonna get it just wait!"

"You wish!" She the knocked him over, causing everyone to laugh. That is until they all heard a whistle go off.

"Now that's enough! Your hockey players not rascals. Now everyone in a straight line!" Called out Coach Reilly. Everyone lined up.

"Now when I read off your name, tell me tell me your position. Got it?" He started calling off people's names when he got to Adam's.

"Banks, Adam."

"Forward, sir." Adam called out. Coach Reilly looked at him.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Jeff Banks, Would you?"

"Yes sir he's my older brother." Adam said shyly. Su knew that Adam didn't like to be compared to his older brother.

"He was a fine hockey player, best one I seen in years. Are you as good as him?"

"I try to be, sir." Adam replied.

"Good, good." Coach kept going on down the list.

"Granger, Su?"

"Forward, sir." She said.

"Hold it. You're a girl."

"Thanks for the observation sir." Laughter erupted from the boys, even Coach let a small smile.

"I know that, but this is hockey, I don't want you to get hurt." He said. Great she thought, he's an average male who thinks girls can't do anything rough like hockey, well I'll show him.

"Thanks for the concern Coach, but I can play as good as any of these guy's." She said loudly.

"Is that so?" She shook her head yes.

"Alright let's get started." The tryout was grueling to say the least. But, Su wouldn't give up, she knew that Coach was watching her, waiting for her to mess up. But, she didn't. She and Adam were the best with McGill and Larson trailing behind, with the others.

"Aright team, good tryouts, I'll have the results posted by the time you guys come out of the locker room. Granger I want to talk to you so stay behind. Now everyone go." Adam shot her a warning look. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now Granger, when I first saw you on the ice, I thought you were some girl who didn't know a thing about hockey and just wanted to tryout because you thought it would be fun." Is this guy insulting her or giving a compliment?

"But, after your tryouts I see you actually know a thing or two about hockey." A thing or two? Was it that hard for the guy to say she's an awesome hockey player?

"Now what I'm about to do is something I've never done before, your skill level is about the same as banks, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well Banks is the best on the team, And your barley below him." Is he actually going to say it…?

"What I'm saying is welcome to the team Granger." YES!

"Thank you so much Coach I won't let you down I promise."

"Now don't think you have it easy, I'll be watching you and if I don't think you have the talent I'll cut you, you got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now go get ready." And with that she skated back to the lockeroom. She couldn't believe it, she was a hawk!

(So what do you guys think? Please R and R. I don't own the mighty ducks or anything related to the mighty ducks, even though I do own Su Granger.)


	4. Chapter 5

The Mighty Ducks My Way

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Su screamed into the lockeroom.

"What are you screaming about girly?" Asked McGill not so kindly. But she didn't care she was a hawk.

"I'm screaming McGill, because I'm a hawk!" She yelled right at his face.

"You have got to be kidding, you're a girl!" Not wanting to hear him whine anymore she walked over to her bag to change.

"See I told you, you would make the team." A voice behind her said.

"Adam!" She gave him a hug.

"I can't believe it, I'm a hawk. The first girl hawk ever! You also made the team too." She said waiting for his reaction.

"I did!" She nodded yes. So they hugged again.

"How do you know?"

"Well, when I was talking to coach, he said you're the best on the team, and that I'm just barley below you. So If I made the team, you have to as well." Adam had the biggest smile on his face ever.

"My Dad is going to be so proud of me." He said

"Yeah, when we're done changing lets go figure out our positions."

"Ok." So when there were done they went out and checked, they were both forwards. Then they went outside to wait for Adam's Dad to pick them up. Soon enough Mr. Banks came and pick them up.

"So how were the tryouts?" Mr. Banks asked clearly wanting to know if his son was a hawk or not.

"It was good Dad, I made the team as a forward." Adam said clearly happy with making his Dad proud.

"That's my boy." Mr. Banks said cheerfully.

"What about you Su?"

"Oh, it was aright." She said coolly. Adam snickered trying not to laugh.

"Just aright? Did you not make the team?" He asked confused.

"Yeah I made it, I'm the first girl in hawk history. I'm like already a legend and the season hasn't even started yet!" She yelled. Mr. Banks laughed.

"How bout some ice cream for you two?"

"Yeah!" We yelled.

"Do you even have to ask Dad?" While we were driving we went past a pond full of kids on it playing hockey, not very good either.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Adam asked.

"That's District 5's hockey team." Mr. Banks said. Me and Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"It sure will be easy taking on them, whenever we play them."

"Yeah." So after that we got ice cream and I got dropped of at my house, to tell my parents the good news.

(Please R and R. I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I don own Su Granger.)


	5. Chapter 6

The Mighty Ducks My Way

The next few weeks were spent practicing, to say that Coach Reilly was a tough coach was an understatement. He pushed the team long and hard. Su had an idea that he was pushing her the hardest for two reasons. A, she was one of the best on the team. And, B, she was a girl. She hadn't talk to Adam much either. He was hanging out with McGill and Larson a lot, she didn't like the changes she saw in him. They had played several games so far and dominated them. At first Coach wouldn't let her play much, but once he saw her get on the ice, he put her in way more often. Today was their game against District 5 AKA the suckeist team ever. So she packed up her gear and her number 2 jersey and got ready to go. Once she got there and got suited up and was on the ice, she got a good look at District 5. It wasn't very good. They didn't have jerseys or pads or anything useful for that matter.

"This will be the easiest game ever!" She heard McGill say. Him Larson and Adam were talking to each other. She decided to talk to them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"What do you want, Su?" McGill Asked. To punch you, she thought.

"Can't a girl talk to her teammates?" She saw Adam give her a small smile. Yay, so her Adam was somewhere inside this new one. Just then Coach Reilly's whistle went of.

"What are all doing standing around! Get working." He yelled. The game started and was in the hawks favor. Adam and I dominated the game, which wasn't very hard. The goalie even went away from his post, so we could score. I felt kinda bad for the other team, whoever there coach was, was really yelling at them. I'm also mad at Adam He's acting like a complete jerk to other team. At least when I knocked that one girl down, I said I was sorry. So the game ended 17-0, I guess you know who has 17.

"What was that!" Coach Reilly yelled.

"That team sucked, we should have more points then that." A good way to make us feel lousy.

"Banks, Granger good scoring out there. 8 points each, nice." Yay a compliment. While skating to the lockeroom, I saw the other coach yelling at his team. Looks like we got it better off then they do. I was still mad at Adam so I changed quickly and ran out to the parking lot, but I guess I wasn't quick enough because he caught up with me.

"Su, wait up. What's your problem?" Oh no he didn't.

"What's my problem? What's your problem Adam?"

"What are you talking about?" Right like you don't know what I'm talking about.

"You treated that other team like crap!"

"I was just playing the game." He said defensively.

"That's not playing the game, that's called being a jerk and a bully to a team that's below you." I yelled at him.

"To think I call you my best friend." I saw his hurt expression, but I didn't care. I saw my Moms car and I got in it, without looking back.

(Oh, drama! What do you guys think? Please R and R! I do not own The Mighty Ducks, but I do own Su Granger.)


	6. Chapter 7

The Mighty Ducks My Way

The Hawk vs. District 5 game was on Friday, so I had the entire weekend to mope around for losing my best friend. Oh what joy. On Saturday I was up in my room reading when my Mom came in. See I love my Mom to death, but she just doesn't get me. Like how she hates how I'm not a girly girl.

"Su, what are you doing cooped up in the house on a beautiful day like this?" I didn't want to talk to my Mom about my fight with Adam so I stayed quiet.

"I'm shocked that you don't have a boyfriend, you're a beautiful girl." A boyfriend? I'm only 10 years old, I don't need a boyfriend. And I'm not beautiful. At least I don't think so. I have shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, my skin tone is on the tanner side, I'm about 5'3, and I'm on the skinner side. I also have some muscle from being active and playing sports since I could walk. I guess now that I think about it boys do ask me out a lot, and girls do stare enviously at me, but I thought it was because I always hang out with Adam. See because a lot of girls think Adam is really hot. Which is not a lie, I guess. I mean with his blonde hair, and blue eyes, and great personality. Stop thinking about Adam Su!

"Su are you listening to me?" No Mom I'm to busy think about Adam.

"Huh? I'm sorry Mom, I must have spaced for a moment." Well it's true.

"Why don't you go outside and do something. You being in here is really bring down my mood."

"Fine I'll go out side." Defeated I stood up and put my hawks coat on, and tied up my blades. I shot around the puck for awhile, I was getting bored fast.

"Hey Su" I heard from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Adam standing there in his hawks coat and skates.

"Hi" I said quietly. He looked down at the ground then back at me. I could tell that he was nervous, about whatever he was going to say to me.

"I'm sorry Su." He said looking at me with his puppy eyes, making it really hard to say no.

"Ok, I forgive you." I said with a smile. He gave me his sweetest smile and gave me a hug.

"I'm going skating with McGill and Larson, do you want to come?" he asked hopefully. As much as I detest McGill, I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with him for a little while.

"Sure"

"Let's go." So off we went to meet with McGill and Larson. We even had fun for awhile, me and McGill were even acting civil. Then everything went bad. We skated into this alley and saw some of the District 5 players doing something or another. And McGill and Larson decided to bug him and they dragged Adam along with them. I felt bad for D5, because whatever they were looking at got stolen by McGill. Now I'm not a bully so I went right over to them and did this.

"Hey McGill stop picking on them." I could tell the other team was looking at me weird. Wondering why I was helping them.

"Ah, look at that. Su want's to help the losers, isn't that funny." Him and Larson started laughing, I looked over at Adam for support , but he just stood there looking uncertain. Suddenly a huge kid came up behind McGill and Larson and knocked them and Adam into the trash. D5 started laughing and I couldn't help laugh too. Then I looked at the tall kid and he gave me a glare as if to say maybe I should throw you in the trash to. She put her hands up in a surrender motion and said.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" That seemed to work with him and he stalked of. I turned to see that McGill, Larson, and Adam skating down the street. I picked up the thing McGill stole and said.

"Is this anybody's?" I asked. A short kid came up and took it from me. They were all staring at me and I took that as my leave.

"Well I'm sorry the way those jerks treated you guys. See you around." And with that I skated home, not knowing in a couple of days they would be my teammates.

(Please R and R! I don't own The Mighty Ducks, but I do own Su Granger.)


	7. Chapter 8

The Mighty Ducks My Way

The bombshell happened a few weeks later. Me and Adam had gone back to being best friends again. Me and McGill went back to hating each other again. Everything was normal as usual. Until our game, we were all on the ice getting ready for the game that was about to start when coach called Adam and I over to the sides.

"You can not be serious." Said coach to someone that I remembered as D5's coach. Just then Mr. Banks came down.

"What's going on, I'm Adams father and Su's neighbor." He said.

"Is this your address?" A man I've never saw before asked.

"Yes, and that's Su's address as well." Mr. Banks said clearly confused.

"It turns out these two are playing for the wrong team." What! Adam and I shared a look as the man went on.

"They should be playing for District 5." Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

"If they do not play the will be illegible to play this season." They couldn't do that to us, could they? Then the D5 coach started talking.

"I expect to see you too, at our next game. We'll have jerseys waiting for you." That's all he could say. He doesn't even care that he is splitting us away from our team. The coach walked away and our coach told us to get back on the ice. As usual we won the game, but this victory felt hollow. Mr. Banks gave me a lift home, and well lets just say it wasn't a pleasant one. When they got to my house I said goodbye and got out of the car.

"Mom, Dad, I have to talk to you!" Soon my parents came from wherever they were in the house.

"Hi sweetie how was the game?" They asked not knowing what had happened.

"Adam and I can't be hawks anymore." I looked up to see their shocked expressions.

"Why can't you?"

"Because were playing for the wrong district. It turns out that Adam and I are supposed to be on District 5." I said sadly. Stupid District 5, and stupid District 5 coach!

"Oh, Su we're so sorry. We know how much you loved being a hawk." They said trying to sooth her.

"I'm just going to go to bed, ok?" They nodded their heads like they understood what I'm going through. Only one person knows what I'm going through and he's right next door. I decided I would call Adam and talk to him. I grabbed the phone and dialed the all too familiar number. After about two rings Rose the Banks maid answered.

"Hello. Banks resident, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey Rose it's me Su." I responded.

"Oh hello Miss Su, would you like to talk to Adam?" She still calls me my nickname of Miss Su.

"Yes please."

"Hold on." I waited a minute or two before I heard.

"Hey Su." Adam sounded tired, and I realized he probably was just in a fight with his Dad.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"So we're not hawks anymore." I said sadly.

"Nope, even though my Dad is going to try and fight it."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"It's not that it's just… never mind." There he was shutting me out, well I'm not in the mood for it today.

"C'mon, what were you going to say?"

"I don't care what team I play for, I just want to play." He said desperately.

"I know how you feel Adam, I don't care about winning I just want to play." We then lapsed into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"Looks like I have to go Su, talk to you tomorrow?" He asked.

Yeah, night Adam."

"Night Su."

(R and R. I do not own the mighty ducks except Su Granger.)


	8. Chapter 9

The Mighty Ducks My Way

Over the next few days things had been rough. Mr. Banks tried fighting the decision but, it didn't work. McGill and the rest of the hawks were treating Adam and Su like crud because they were going to be D5 well actually the changed their name to the Ducks. Today was game day and I wasn't really looking forward to it. My Mom had to give Adam and I rides because Mr. Banks wouldn't. And once we got there it wasn't as good either. We stood outside the lockeroom wondering if we should go in or not.

"We might as well go in Adam, we do have to play with this team." I said dejectedly

"Fine, but there probably going to hate us," No duh, we treated them like crap. So we walked in and all conversation stopped. The entire team gave us glares. Just then the coach came in.

"I'm glad you to came." Yeah you're just glad you have two good players.

"Yeah whatever, we just want to play hockey." Adam answered for the both of us. Then one of the Ducks stood up.

"On behalf of the Ducks…." But he was interrupted by someone else.

"Just because you're putting on a jersey doesn't make you a real Duck." And with that he walked between us to get out of the lockeroom and everyone else followed suite. Except the coach who stayed.

"They are a great group of kids when you get to know them." Right…

"Well suite up and I'll see you two on the ice." We looked around and saw our jerseys.

"What's your number?" I asked.

"99 and yours?"

"26" I responded.

"Well that was a good way to start off the game." I had to give a little laugh at that. So we got suited up and went up to the ice where the coach, actually called Coach Bombay gave us instructions. The game was going badly at first. No one would pass Adam and I the puck, it's like the want to lose. Finally someone passed it to Adam and he scored. That seemed to be awake up call for the Ducks and they started passing us the puck. We actually won, and even though it wasn't with the hawks it still felt good. Heck even a couple of the Ducks said good game to us.

When I got home I decided to make a list of all the Duck players, and their personalities by what I saw of them tonight.

Charlie: nice, only one who tried to be nice to us, kind of a spazz.

Jesse: Hates me and Adam with a passion.

Connie: Tough, likes Guy, tall

Guy: Shy, likes Connie, short, ugly green hat

Averman: Thinks he's funny, likes to announce.

Karp: Chubby, acts all tough

Goldberg: Funny, good goalie, likes Philadelphia

Peter: Really short, tough,

Terry: Jesse's little brother

Tammy: Can't stand being called a guy, figure skater, girly girl

Tommy: Tammy's little brother, random

Fulton: Scary, has a really cool shot, tall.

Well that's all for tonight, can't wait for another game.

(R and R. I don't own the mighty ducks except I own Su Granger)


	9. Chapter 10

The Mighty Ducks My Way

We played several more games, and surprisingly the Ducks were a really good team. But Adam and I did help, we scored the most points throughout the games. We are actually going to be in the State Championships game. The bad thing it's against the Hawks. Coach Bombay is taking all of us on a fieldtrip, he says it for getting in the Championships. So now were all in the white van and talking.

"Where are you taking us coach?" Charlie asked. That seemed to get everyone's attention as we all listen up to what he was going to say.

"It's a surprise Ducks, so you will all just have to wait." Everyone started talking again. I was talking to Adam because everyone else on the team hated us.

"Do you have any idea where he's taking us?" I asked him.

"Not a clue." Adam said quietly. Soon enough we got to this huge hockey stadium, I recognized it as the North Stars stadium. We all went in and saw the North Stars team practicing. They all walked by us and two of them even stopped to talk to Coach Bombay. Once they left Coach said the ice was ours to go on. Everyone quickly got on their skates and raced out there, everyone except Adam and me. We didn't know if the Ducks would want us out there or not.

"You guys heading out?" We turned around to see Coach with a pair of skates in his hands. Adam and I looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"It looks like fun Coach, but we don't think the Ducks want us out there." I replied quietly. He gave us a weird look and said.

"Why wouldn't they want you guys out there?" Was he dense?

"Because the Ducks hate us, you know because we're Hawks, and we weren't nice to them when we're Hawks. At least I wasn't." Adam replied. I gave him a smile, that's my Adam!

"Oh so you guys think that because you were mean in the past you don't deserve a second chance?" What's he getting at? We both shook our heads.

"I tell you two something, when I first started being their coach, I was mean and they hated me. But, now they like me. See I got a second chance. You guys should as well." He looked down at us, and gave us a smile.

"Well I'm going to go on the ice, you two are welcomed as well." And with that he went skating off. Me and Adam looked at each other.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, but it looks like fun out there."

"Yeah" I responded. Just then Charlie skated over by us.

"Why aren't you guys on the ice?"

"Why would you want Hawks hanging out with you?" I replied glumly.

"I don't see any Hawks, I see two Ducks sitting on the bench, who should be hanging out on the ice." What! Did he just call us Ducks? Charlie gave us a smile.

"Please come out, you know you two want to. And besides you can show off your hockey skills." He said cheerfully. We both smiled and laced up our skates and skated over to the rest of the Ducks.

"Finally you two came out! We were thinking about getting Peter to threaten you guys." That got everyone laughing, except Jesse, obviously he still hates us. So we skated around for a while having a lot of fun, and we even got to watch the game. The cool thing was our name was announced and it was on the huge screen. The bad thing was we saw McGill and Larson there who made fun of us from a distance. On the way home most everyone was talking and laughing and stuff. Till they got to our neighborhood and saw how big the houses are.

"You live there!" We both nodded are heads.

"You guys are so lucky!"

"Can I move in?"

"Are you like really rich?" Everyone started talking at once. We finally got out of the van and walked to our houses. I got in my and got ready for bed, I couldn't wait till the Championship game. Even though I know it's going to be hard.

(Please R and R! I do not own the mighty ducks, but I do own Su Granger.)


	10. Chapter 11

The Mighty Ducks My Way

I'm really nervous today, because it's the championship and we're going up against the Hawks. Me and Adam rode together.

"You nervous?" I asked him.

"A little, it's just going to be hard going up against the Hawks." No duh. Soon enough we got to the stadium and when we went into the lockeroom, we noticed that the Ducks were unusually quiet. Adam and I shared a look and got dress and went with everyone else up to the ice. I saw the Hawks warming up, and for once I was glad that I wasn't one. Shocking right? We all got in to a straight line and sang the national anthem, but the whole time it was a stare out between the Ducks and the Hawks. We then went to our benches.

"Ok no matter what happens tonight, I proud of all of you. And remember have fun." Coach said with a smile. We then started quacking, which is quite fun. Adam took the face off against McGill, he lost it and then McGill and Larson took Adam down. When I saw that I knew the Hawks were out for blood. They hit Adam and me hard, we got knocked down more then we actually skated. I could tell coach was getting frustrated, especially when the Hawks scored. About halfway through the game Adam got the puck and was going down the ice when I noticed McGill skating up behind him and push him down. Adam went headfirst into the goal, I heard the buzzer go off, but all I could look at was Adam and how he wasn't moving. I skated over to him and pushed McGill and Larson out of the way.

"What did you do?" I asked McGill in a panic. All I got was a smug grin and a.

"My job." The way he said it just made me want to throw him to the ground. Paramedics came over and put Adam on it. Some of the Ducks came over as well. Adam woke up during it and asked Jesse if the puck went in. Jezz even now he is still obsessed with hockey.

"Yeah it went in." Jesse responded.

"Could you do me a favor? Kick some Hawk butt." I gave a small smile.

"Yeah sure thing cakeater." Jesse said using the nickname he had given me and Adam, though this time it was meant in a nice way. Adam gave me a smile before he was wheeled away. We skated back to the bench were Coach was giving a prep talk.

"Ok what they did was sneaky and low, but we'll get them back up there." He said pointing to the score board.

"Su be careful out there, if they take Adam down, they'll probably go for you."

"No they won't now that Adams gone they know I have my guard up. They wouldn't dare try to take me down." The team stared at me. What it's true. I went on the ice for the face off against Larson. I gave him my deadliest glare. And I got the puck and sent it to Tammy, before knocking Larson down. The rest of the game went fast. The Hawks scored. Tammy scored for us using her figure skating. Then one of the Hawks knocked her down so Fulton went and flipped him. He got kicked out of the game. Charlie just had a breakthrough but then got knocked down by a Hawk, with no time left on the clock. It turns out we get a penalty shot.

"So who should take the shot?" Coach asked.

"I think Su should do it." Several teammates agreed. I just looked around bewildered.

"What about Charlie?"

"What about Charlie!" Goldberg said all too nicely.

"He started it, shouldn't he get to finish it." He does have a point.

"Coach we actually have a shot at winning, let someone else like Su take it." Again everyone looked at me.

"No you should take it Charlie." The team all started talking at once and auguring.

"Shut up! Now let me finish, the Hawks view you as a spazz, so if you do take the shot the goalie is going think it will be really easy. But you're not a spazz anymore, and they don't know that. So if you score they'll never see it coming, and they end up kicking themselves for weeks afterwards." The team was still staring at me but, smiles were coming to their faces.

"Ok I'll do it, thanks for the advice Su." Charlie skated out to the ice. I looked over at the Hawks and they were laughing when they realized it was Charlie. Perfect. The whistle blew and Charlie took off, I could tell that he was going to do a triple deek. We all starting cheering for him to make it. He went to the right then the left and back to the right and he shot the puck forward. It went in! We won! I can't believe it! We all started to scream and hug and race out to the ice. I couldn't believe it, who would have thought the Ducks could defeat the Hawks? I didn't, but as you can guess I was wrong.

(Please R and R! Only one chapter left till it's finished. I do not own the mighty ducks, but I do own Su Granger.)


	11. The End

The Mighty Ducks My Way

The next day I decide to go to Adams house to make sure he was ok. Besides I have to give him his medal. So I skated over and knock on the door.

"Why hello Miss Su, How are you?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could see Adam?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Of course, he is watching television in the den." So she let me in and I walked in to the den. To see Adam looking fine and watching a hockey game of all things. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Adam, how you feeling?" I can't believe I just asked that.

"I'm fine. So who won the game?" He really needs a life. I decided to play coy.

"Oh I don't know, how about the best team in all of Minnesota."

"Oh, so the Hawks won?" He asked with disappointment.

"Hey I resent that, and no dumb dumb the Ducks won!" Then I tossed him his medal and he beamed.

"No way! How did we win?" So for the next couple of minutes I explained the game. Just then the doorbell rang. A couple of minutes later Rose came in saying.

"Adam, Su there are some people here to see you." We shared a look and went to the hallway to see all the Ducks looking around in awe.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok. And also if you two wanted to come with us to see Coach Bombay off." Charlie said. Off? Where was he going? The Ducks then explained that Bombay was going to the minors. So we all skated off the bus station. Even though I didn't know Coach Bombay as well as the others I was going to miss him, He taught Adam and I that it isn't always about winning, it's about having fun. So we took turns shaking his hand and giving him a goodbye message. Then he started talking to Charlie's Mom and they actually kissed. Much to the embarrassment of Charlie. Then Coach got on the bus, but not without a message of his own.

"No matter what happens I'll see you next year Ducks. We got a title to defend." We all started cheering and screaming and causing people to look at us weird. But, who cares, I don't because I'm a Duck. Quack quack.

(Ok it's over. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Please R and R! I do not own the mighty ducks but, I do own Su Granger.)


End file.
